


Heart to Heart

by CervusDeer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cameras, Cloud has a hobby! It’s photography, Cold Feet, Comfort, Conversations, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Photography, but also put my legs to sleep, he’s pretty good at it, prompts, weighted blankets are a godsend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/pseuds/CervusDeer
Summary: Originally: Cold FeetThis is an assorted collection of either prompted pieces or little chunks of things that I come up with. Each stands on their own.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	1. Cold Feet

“If you steal the blankets again- I _will_ put my cold feet on you.”

An affronted gasp comes from the other side of the bed as Andrea feigns innocence. The only sign of the blond next to him is that wild hair of his sticking up past the cocoon of blankets currently held right below his eyes. 

“You don’t let me hold you at night so how else do you expect me to stay warm during these oh, so cold night?” The dramatics are plenty and so are Cloud’s grumbles beyond the quilts he’s currently hogging.

“You know I overheat easy.” Comes the muffled reply as Cloud burrows further, becoming a lump on the bed. 

Andrea absolutely snorts as he lays a hand on top of the bundle of blankets. “And taking them all helps with this?” The burrowing halts for a second as Cloud pops his head out his furrowed brows more endearing than scary, much to his probable chagrin. 

“You know damn well what i mean.” 

“Do I-?” Cloud’s nose wrinkles at him. 

“Don’t start.”

Pushing on the lump that is now his love’s true form, Andrea wrinkles his nose back. “Then unfurl from your cocoon my dear, Lunar Moth and let’s get some sleep. I promise I won’t.” Blue eyes squint a bit more and Andrea’s surprised he can see him at this point but, the blond unwraps himself and offers the blankets to the other. Gratefully taking back the warm quilts Andrea snuggles himself back into his pillow and wishes the other a good night.

Not long after the dancer wakes with a yelp as frozen toes are pressed directly to his stomach.

‘I warned you.’


	2. Weighted Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol posts fic. says 'it may include other pieces' immediately posts another drabble anyway don't believe anything i say LOL. I just have a bunch of lil things lying around that i think ya'll might enjoy so- please hold them gently.
> 
> V squishy. V soft. uvu

“You know-“ Andrea is fussing around a wooden chest across the room as Cloud lounges in his bed absently picking through the novel that sat on the bed side table. “This might help you.” 

Making a noise of ‘go on’ as he turns the page, Cloud glances up at the man across the way. Absently taking in Andrea’s shoulders and curve of his spine as the other reaches up to close the top cubby then the double doors.

Turning around with a cool Grey bundle in his arms Andrea glances back to Cloud who flicks his eyes back to the book in front of him, folding it again “I’ve had this for a while and it doesn’t really help me sleep-“ he chuckles, “feels like it makes my legs fall asleep more than anything.” Dropping it to the bed with a _whump_ it jiggles the blond briefly. 

Doing a bottom dog ear as to not confuse his place with Andrea’s marker to the book he closes it with a brow raised. “And that is?” 

“A weighted blanket. Many find comfort in sleeping with it on them.”’squinting briefly Cloud turns his head to the right just a bit to illustrate his scepticism as Andrea laughs. 

“I know, I know.” He unfolds it twice then picks it up and places it on Cloud’s legs. The brow raised prior now has a friend as Cloud blinks at it, somewhat surprised by just how much weight there was. 

“Doesn’t seem very comforting-“ another short laugh as the dancer shifts to pull on Cloud’s ankles trying to get him to lay down properly. 

“One night.” Andrea holds up a finger after Cloud rolled his eyes and shifted down the mini piles of pillows after a few tugs. 

“It could help with your insomnia, love.” The dancer gives a soft smile. 

“Not sure how when you’ve done that already.” Andrea’s heart absolutely does a lil flip in his chest. How dare he be so sweet. 

He gives a little wistful sigh, a warmth thing. “My heart.” Running his index along the top of Clouds left foot; funny how delicate his partner seems like this even if Andrea know for sure he’s the strongest man he knows, in heart and body, he offers a sweeter crinkle to his eyes. “I know. Any way I can help fend it off even then I’m not here, I’ll do it.”

Cloud shows the private little smile of his that now reaches his eyes in the warmest way and holding a hand out for Andrea as the other returns the motion interlocking their fingers loosley.

“I know.”


	3. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small thing i did forever ago that was hanging around. Basically a conversation between Andi and Cloud about forgiving oneself.

You’ve no idea the influence, safety, and confidence you give others”

It’s said so sudden and out to of nowhere that Cloud jumps. His shoulders hitching minutely and he blinks rapidly at his hands clasped in front of him. Leaning on his knees, he straightens and looks at Andrea a quiet sound of question. 

“You heard me correctly. I would never lie to you.”

Cloud gives a slight nod waiting for the dancer to get to his point. Insides churning in question and half held fear. Fear? He wasn’t sure why. What was said was good. A good thing. Absolutely. Cloud’s mind pushed against the thought while his heart scrabbled to keep its hold. 

“You may think in your heart of hearts you’ve hurt them, you’ve failed them, or whatever that fantastically confusing mind of yours wants you to believe.” Andrea exhales through his nose brushing a finger across his chin. Almost a lip touch. The one he does when he’s thinking Cloud has noticed. 

“And true, you may have at certain points.” Cloud holds the wince in as best he can his heart giving a shake.

“But that’s….” Andrea pauses to look Cloud directly in the eye. Pinning him like a butterfly. “That’s being human.” Cloud blinks, another soft noise in his throat. Well yeah…. 

“Let me say that again.” As he’s talking Andrea reaches out, placing a hand on cloud’s that have clenched tighter unknowningly. 

“That’s being human.” 

“You are allowed to make mistakes. Trip up. Fault yourself for things that ARE your mistake but…” Andrea pulls one hand free and places his other underneath cloud’s, just holding cloud's hand between his. “But you have to forgive.” He stops, squeezing his hands gently. “Forgive yourself.”

“From what I understand, of what you’ve told me-“ Andrea blinks as his eyes gain a glassy reflection. “You didn’t ask for the weight of The Planet on your shoulders.” He’s blinking more, now. Cloud’s heart stutters as his mind calls for him to apologize. 

“You didn’t ask to be placed into this box of artificial perfection and the scrutiny of the masses at your back.” Andrea looks to the sky above them, the dusk bleeding to velvet night as one stray tear is caught by the moon herself. 

“You faced it head on. You found yourself with help from those who care. You took on forces no one could hope to face and live.” Andrea looks at cloud again. “You lived.”

“You’ve done so much for so little. Never expecting a thank you.” Another squeeze.

“You deserve to forgive yourself. You deserve to live for you. To be there for you. To love yourself and let yourself be loved.” A watery smile. 

“To never be afraid.”


	4. Picture this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil thing... a snap shot really of Cloud teaching Andrea how to use a camera. Just a cute lil thing UVU

“Once you turn the camera on, you select which mode with the dial, here-” Cloud rotates the dial several clicks to give the item an identifying sound as the screen reflects the shifts in modes.

“But, also see that the front of the camera is now open, if you’ve removed the cap first that is.” He picks up the cap, snaps it back into place to show where it goes along with the audio queue. Taking it back off he hands it to Andrea. “Let me turn it off again to show you the lens shutter.”

As he does that Andrea can hear the minute machinations within the device whirr as the plastic shutters close with a soft click. Rotating the device more toward him Cloud turns it back on as the lil chime sounds and the shutters rise once more. 

“Fascinating…” Andrea has never had a need for a camera nor the ability to get his hands on one but Cloud had offered one day while they were out and about the outskirts of Edge. 

——————————————

_”It’s amazing the ability that small device has.” he gives a quiet chuckle as he thumbs at the screen of his phone. “Granted we have these but it almost feels more….. Significant with an actual camera.”_

_Bringing the device to his eye then back down Cloud takes a moment to look at the subject through the LCD screen then back into the viewfinder. Adjusting the longer part of it and fiddling with a few more buttons before dropping to one knee and leaning just a hair back._

_Hearing the click, then several more clicks Cloud stands back up looking down at the screen again making a satisfied noise before turning the screen toward Andirea._

_It was a simple view really. Just a stack of some discarded metals but with newly sprouted greens at its base. A single thread of a vine with three leaves turning toward the sky for warmth. The backdrop; dunes and a blue- blue sky dotted with couplings of clouds._

_“That’s gorgeous, my dear. What an eye!” Genuinely pleased with the blond's work he turns to him to see his face and catches the flicker of a smile and the softening of his eyes._

_“No biggie.” He shrugged his shoulder before continuing. “I prefer the camera to a phone display but I can teach you if you want?”_

_“I would adore that.”_

\--------------------------------

“So, find what you wanna capture n’ take a picture.” He instructs, one hand under the long cylinder of the lens just under the aperture ring. Not worried Andrea would drop it but cause the weight of the camera can be foreign to new users (and the device has to be a pretty penny, Andrea would be mortified to accidentally destroy this beautiful device). 

Cloud points to the mountain range at the edge of Midgar’s ring of decay; _Try there_ he says, quiet yet firm in that way of his. 

Bringing the camera to his eye and peering through the viewfinder Andrea sees the mountain range just that bit clearer, the shift of the evening colors just beginning to bleed like watercolor. He hums to himself in thought not quite satisfied with the view. Something is missing. 

“Lemme…” Andrea murmurs shifting to the left just a fraction, copying the motion cloud did that day a couple weeks ago and crouching, knees resting against the grind of gravel a bit uncomfortably. 

He hums a moment more. No. Not it.

Stands back up but this time bends at the knee to lower the horizon line but his knee shakes from the position. _Well that won’t do either…._ He hears a quiet huff to his right. 

Though the camera has the strap attached Andrea still cradles the camera in his hands at his chest when he pulls it down to raise an eyebrow at the other man.

“Nuthin’-“ Cloud gives a single wave of his hand ushering the other to continue what he was doing. Andrea keeps the brow raised even as he returns to the looking through the viewfinder physically humming and hawing over his positioning. 

“-did the same thing my first couple times.” Cloud says after Andrea's third crouch and almost falling onto his ass in his excitement. 

“You falling? I can’t imagine.” 

“Not that part.” 

Andrea snorts _but of course_ he hums but then huffs a little in frustration. “How do I get this to…. get closer…” he pauses and snaps his fingers absently searching for the word. “Zoom?” 

Cloud nods, raising his hand and offering help as Andrea lifts the camera into his reach. Pointing to one of the three rings surrounding the lens stock and lands the center textured one.

“This is the zoom ring for getting closer to the subject-“ he waits for Andrea to look through the viewfinder again and give the ring an experimental twist. 

“Oh my- Your pores are quite large today.” Cloud definitely gives a roll of his eyes before pushing on Andrea's shoulder to turn him back to the sky line. 

Chuckling to himself he continues to fiddle with the ring seeing which feels right. “It’s kind of burry now-“

“There’s a switch on the top that has MF and AF on it.”  
Camera offered once again he taps where it is and shifts the button as it snaps into place at AF

 _Ah, got it._ A few moments later with many more squats, crouches and leans Andrea finally finds something that looks right and presses the shutter button. 

The LCD screen shows him the vision immediately and he turns it toward Cloud for the verdict. 

The smile on Andrea's face must be contagious cause the blond’s got that sweet uptick at the corners as he gives a curt nod. 

“Not bad.”


End file.
